1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to defrosters and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle defroster system accessory for increasing efficiency of a windshield defroster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of defrosters is known in the prior art. More specifically, defrosters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art defrosters include U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,416 to Hayakawa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,448 to Sasaki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,114 to Matsuno; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,250 to Kloster; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,933 to Schluter; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,064 to Imhof.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle defroster system accessory. The inventive device includes a pliable, generally rectangular shield having planar inner and outer surfaces. The shield is positioned over defroster vents of a vehicle and in contact with a lower portion of a windshield. A plurality of suctions cups are secured to the inner surface of the shield. The suction cups secure the shield to the windshield. A plurality of nodules are secured to the inner surface of the shield. The plurality of nodules elevate the shield above the windshield to allow passage of warm air therebeneath.
In these respects, the vehicle defroster system accessory according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing efficiency of a windshield defroster.